wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Factory
The Factory is the seventh world of Donkey Kong Country Returns. Like all other worlds in the game, this world is located on Donkey Kong Island. The world is infested by members of the Tiki Tak Tribe, who stole the Kongs' (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) stolen Banana Hoard. When the Kongs first arrive in the Factory, the world is covered in smoke. However, when the fans are activated at the end of the world's first level, Foggy Fumes, the smoke is blown away. Hence the name, the Factory is a mechanical and industrial area. The Factory features many conveyor belts, golden, steel machinery that pound on platforms constantly, mechanical hands that sway back and forth, constantly punch blue platforms or another hand, etc, gears of different sizes that spin, blue objects on stands that can be pounded on for a collectible, most likely, magnets attached to a propeller that can be blown on for a collectible, most likely, machinery made up of an upper and lower row that smash into each other, tilting platforms, giant hammers, and more. The machinery of this world can either help or hinder the Kongs, sometimes even both. Platforms that can crush the Kongs are present, as well as Flip-Out Wall platforms that disappear and reappear when switches are touched. The Rocket Barrel makes another appearance in this world. The world is very unique. Why? Well, in levels five (Cog Jog), six (Switcheroo), and seven (Music Madness), the Kongs must find a giant red switch in a hidden room and pound it. This powers up a rocket in Lift-off Launch. If a switch is missed in a level, then the player cannot proceed to the next level until this switch in that particular level is found and pounded. There are nine levels of the Factory plus a boss level. One shop hosted by Cranky Kong is found in this world, much like with any other world in the game (with the exception of the Golden Temple, which does not have Cranky Kong's Shop). Also, earlier levels of the Factory such as Slammin' Steel have windows or large holes that show outside of the Factory. Lift-off Launch shows a large jungle area outside of the Factory, showing that the world could have once been outside the Jungle the game begins in. Later levels hardly even show plant life; they are set in dark, barren rooms with many mechanical objects used for different means of work. There is also a space ship station in Lift-off Launch that is used to reach the boss of this level. Most enemies in the Factory attack using fire, electricity, or by exploding. Colonel Pluck and his Stompybot 3000 both serve as the boss of this world. Enemies in this World *Tiki Goons (some appear on ships in Lift-off Launch) *Tiki Buzzes *Buzzsaws *Flaming Tiki Buzzes *Pogobots *Electroids *Buckbots *Pyrobots (red and yellow) *Buckbombs *Tiki Bombers *Tiki Tanks (only seen on the ships in Lift-off Launch) *Tiki Torches (only seen on the ships in Lift-off Launch) Levels *7-1, Foggy Fumes *7-2, Slammin' Steel *7-3, Handy Hazards *7-4, Gear Getaway *7-5, Cog Jog *7-6, Switcheroo *7-7, Music Madness *7-R, Lift-off Launch *7-B (Boss), Feather Fiend *7-K (secret temple level), Treacherous Track Category:Worlds Category:Worlds of Donkey Kong Country Returns